Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 10 (Wonderful)
Wonderful is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats learn about pumpkins and watermelons. *CHARLI looks for the biggest pumpkin for dinner. *NATHAN finds three owl cards, three different apples, three different balls and three cushions. *CHARLI moves to the music and sits on a cushion when the rhythm stops. *You And Me (Tour version). *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make musical puppets. *CHARLI shakes the musical puppets. *KATHLEEN makes a picture with different-coloured and different-sized fish. *CHARLI goes fishing. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a platypus (Nathan) that wants to know what kind of animal he is, Tim the emu and Kellie the wallaby and Kathleen the possum try to guess. Gallery Kellie S1 E10.png Charli S1 E10 1.png Nathan S1 E10.png Charli S1 E10 2.png Charli's ABC.png Tim S1 E10.png Charli S1 E10 3.png Kathleen S1 E10.png Charli S1 E10 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E10.png Trivia *Kellie wore the same top from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 3 (Rainy days) and Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 13 (I would like to make). *Besides the filler song Charli's ABC, Charli didn't have any songlets in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature Charli reading a sharing story. Songlets ;Word play Scrumdiddlyumptious, can't you see? No better word comes to me If I see something good to eat The word I think that sounds so sweet Scrumdiddlyumptious, say it again Scrumdiddlyumptious, ten outta ten. If I see something good to eat The word I think that sounds so sweet Scrumdiddlyumptious, say it again Scrumdiddlyumptious, ten outta ten. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space One, two, three, different or the same Three owls with big green eyes You've got it, they're the same. One, two, three, different or the same Three red shiny apples You've got it, they're the same. One, two, three, different or the same This one is very big The difference is quite plain. One, two, three, different or the same This one is very small The difference is quite plain. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song You And Me ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Making music I'm a musical puppet And when I jump up and down You'll want to dance with me 'Cause I make a shaking sound When I jump from side to side You'll want to shake along I'm a musical puppet And this is my song Shake, shake, shake, shake! I'm a musical puppet And when I jump up and down You'll want to dance with me 'Cause I make a shaking sound. We're the Hi-5 puppet band And when we jump up and down You'll want to dance with us 'Cause we make a shaking sound. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns I wish, I wish, I wish for a fish A fish in a pool, a pool full of fish. I wish, I wish, I wish for a fish A fish in a pool, a pool full of fish. I wish, I wish, I wish for a fish A fish in a pool, a pool full of fish. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about pumpkins Category:Ep about watermelon Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about apples Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about cushions & pillows Category:Ep about games Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about platypus Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about wallabies Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about size